


day 17

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [16]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, beta? whats a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Damian invites Maps over for dinner (yay)
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 10





	day 17

**Author's Note:**

> okay so its 12 am here when posting it so I'm only 15 minutes late

Mia was not ready. She was not ready for having Damian invite her over for dinner as  _ ‘the imbeciles I have for brothers want to meet you.’  _ Totally. Not. Nerve. Racking.  _ At all. _ Olive had helped her pick out an outfit. Nice blue jeans, with the yellow blouse Damian had surprised her with. Along with her iconic yellow high-tops, but standing in front of the palatial manor, Maps felt a lot less confident. 

A door opened on her right, making the young woman turn. Mr. Pennyworth greeted her as pristine as ever, the manor looked the same as the time she’d- let herself in. the wave of noise lofted through the hallways. “I don't recognize you-did Bruce manage to pick up another?” The second comment seemed to be directed more towards the family’s butler. “No, master Duke. it appears to be master Damian this time.” Duke looked at her to a room down the hall. “Well it's nice to meet you.” with that Signal shook his head, heading in the direction of the noise. Mr. Pennyworth turned to her “Dinner will be ready shortly, the rest of the family has assembled in the living room.” Maps smiled, “Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth.” 

“Alfred, Miss Mizoguchi.” 

“Thank you, Alfred.” with a curt nod he swept out the room. Maps sighed and walked into the room. Damian was glaring at whom she assumed was Tim ‘Drake’. Who was laughing along with another dark haired man (Jason Todd?). Duke was on the love seat shaking his head, while a blonde sat next to him shaking from laughter. Then she saw Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s very own king. She’d meet the man before from various school functions. 

Damian turned his head, looking over his shoulder, “Mia, is it appropriate to respond to a question with a meme?” his wonderful girlfriend’s eyes widened “yes, of course. What other way is there to respond?” Damian tutted “I should have left you on that street corner where I found you.” 

“But you didn't” her singsong tone mocking, Todd blanched “who taught the demon memes?”

Dick was running late, the traffic from Bludhaven, to Gotham was terrible. And he was going to miss meeting his baby brother’s girlfriend! It was totally not astrous. Pulling up to the manor, parking the old car Dick headed inside the manor. From the dining room he could hear voices and laughter. Always a good sign. “-and then Damian, who’s hand is still stuck to mine, threw me into my brother. Knocking, Kyle, out. Naturally I yelled at him and used his hand as a tissue.” “You used Demon Spawn's hand as a tissue and he didn't eviscerate you?” 

“Yep~! Anyways, we went to one of our professors after that to see if we could burrow Ham- her dog- to track down the raven,” Dick paused in the doorway of the roomy dining hall. Smiling as Damian buried his head in his hands next to him was the young woman talking, “After that we fought off three of my friends and saved the day!” 

“But wait that still doesn't explain how you got your hands unstick.” her face lit up “our names were crossed out in my book with the same feather quill. After that Hammerhead came out and nearly expelled me before Damian took the blame. And gave me a Batranag. It's that crazy!” 

Dick turned to look at his youngest brother. Who conveniently forgot to tell anyone this in his retelling how he was expelled. “Yeah crazy. Hi, I don't think we’ve met. Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick.” Damian’s girlfriend's smile managed to brighten. “I’m Mia, but all my friends call me Maps. It’s nice to meet you!” sticking out his hand “it's nice to meet you too.” 

Bruce watched over his kids as they ate (talked), his family was effortlessly taken by the young Mizoguchi. It was apparent to everyone in the home based on the way Damian looked at her she was someone to hold dear. She had a wit to her that made for a promising career. And if she were to dig father into the vigilant situation, she might just be the next person to figure them out, and strangely instead of panionid. Bruce felt she could be trusted. 


End file.
